Reflections of song
by xgirlrogue
Summary: Song fics that most of the time ended up as stories themselves remy/rogue, scott/jean, betsy/warren, betsy/neil, kitty/piotr, xavier, wolverine, bobby, storm, bishop and many more. I take requests :)
1. Somewhere Out There

Please read first!  
  
Hello all! Since I am at a standstill on my MKR fic. I've decided to do some song ficcys (most will be dedicated to rogue and gambit but others are included) for my favorite comic heroes the x-men. Hopefully I don't step on any toes and no one has done these songs to these people - if so sorry but I didn't mean to. Anyway I own nothing - God knows how I wish I owned sexy Gambit and my girl Rogue but it's not gonna happen. Or else they would have been married by now -sigh! I will probably be doing some for Evolution as well so check over in that section if you like the cartoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yea most of the time they are not going to be singing but rather thinking about situations as the songs go by - this first one is by Our Lady Peace "Somewhere Out There" and I've tried to include several couples - and this will include some flash backs- because the lyrics workout better that way. If the words are not perfect sorry but I'm at work while writing and doing the best I can.  
  
Lyrics are in bold print.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We look in upon the Xavier's School for the Gifted, its Christmas time (I was feelin' the season) and several old friends and teammates have decided to celebrate, at least part of the season, with the X-men family. Several members of the team are taking the calm few hours before the gift exchange later in the evening to get reacquainted with friends and loved ones, while some just reminisce about those who have been lost. From somewhere inside the mansion a song wafts through the home reminding all inside of the trials of living life - especially of an X-man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place  
  
You were lookin' down on me, lost out in space.  
  
Scott and Jean Summers were in their bedroom watching TV when they heard the song drift through the walls. Immediately both thought of the incident with the Phoenix and Jean's 'death'. After all these years just when they thought it was behind them, recent occurrences caused them to fear that the phoenix had again been reborn in Jean. Scott sighed thinking of how much the phoenix had changed their lives the first time and the pained that had occurred because of it.  
  
We layed underneath the stars, strung out and feelin' brave  
  
Watched the red-orange glow, watch it float away.  
  
Scott picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He turned to his wife and held her thinking about how no matter the troubles that they've had recently he still loved her with all his heart and how he hoped they would come through this time with fewer emotional scars. Jean relaxed into his arms and thought of how things had changed between them since the Apocalypse incident and how they had grown farther from each other the past few years. Yet at times like these it was like a day hadn't past since their wedding. They both sat back holding each other on their bed remembering the past and pondering on the direction of their future.  
  
  
  
Down here in the atmosphere, garbage and city lights  
  
Gonna save your tired soul, gonna save our lives.  
  
Rogue heard the faint waft of a familiar song threw the walls and turned to look at Remy across the table in their bedroom where he was playing solitaire. After everything that had happened to them over the years she had never expected this. Both of them powerless and on edge, it seemed like ever since she had stopped him from crossing over to the other side Remy had gotten more self-reflective. They both had talked of their past and shared things with each other over the past weeks that no one else knew, yet she feared that by bringing him back she may have crossed a line in their relationship that there was no going back from. Even after all that had happened their declarations of love, the night they spent together in the cave, his trial, her abandonment, his return to the team, the search for the diary's, nothing was ever going to save 'them' if something didn't change soon, and they began to be truly honest with each other about how they were really dealing with everything and not just tiptoeing around what happened in the astral plane when she brought him back. Wondering if his love for her was still as true as hers for him Rogue sighed, lost in the past and the possibilities for the future.  
  
I turned on the radio, to find you on satellite  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall, I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
Kitty Pryde looked over the grounds of the mansion from her balcony. It seemed to her that everyone had just moved on with their life since Piotr's death and conveniently forgotten his sacrifice. Sighing she knew that, that wasn't true and to survive being an X-man you learned to grieve quickly and move on with life because like it or not people in this business were likely to lose a loved one sooner or later. As she turned back she looked at the empty room, she had just brought enough things to last the weekend here in order to see everyone again for Christmas, but the way things were going at college she wasn't sure if leaving the X-men was completely the right thing to do - especially after all that had happened this year. Laying on her bed she stared at the sky through the window and wished Piotr was there with his calm manner and words of wisdom. But the song was right she was waiting for a sign that he would return to her someday. 'What I wouldn't give to see you one last time Piotr to tell you how much I love you.' (sigh) 'You would think with all the resurrections and miracles they had pulled off saving the world and different galaxies, one Russian farmer wouldn't be such a challenge to spare.' As tears made silent rivers down her face.  
  
  
  
And all we are, is all so far  
  
You're fallin' back to me, the star that I can see, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
So many lives saved by these people in this world and countless others, but at what price? Piotr and Betsy paid the highest price, but they had almost lost Rogue, Gambit, and Scott as well recently. Not to mention the price others such as Warren, Storm, Jean and many others had paid over the years.  
  
  
  
You're fallin' out of reach, defying gravity, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
All this just to have people hate and fear them not only on this planet but in other galaxies as well. Charles Xavier sighed and looked to the stars as the song played in the background, he had eternal hope that one day humans and mutants would one day be able to live in harmony but until then he would have his 'children' guard over those who were at a disadvantage in this world and others. He knew that as long as just one X-man was alive there was hope, but that hope still couldn't stay his tears.  
  
  
  
Hope you remember me, when you're homesick and need a change  
  
I'll miss your purple hair, I'll miss the way you taste.  
  
Warren sat in the library trying to read when the song started and ignored it for the most part but the last phrase had caught his attention. He thought about his deceased ex-lover and how he hoped that she had found peace in death that was so often denied them in life. "I love you Betsy, and hope that you have found eternal bliss with God."  
  
I'll know you'll come back someday, on bed of nails I wait  
  
I'm praying that ya don't burn out, or fade away.  
  
Neil had come back with Lifeguard over the holidays to take a short break from the search of finding her brother Davey, and was sitting on the front steps when the haunting notes of the song reached his ears. He thought about how the lyrics seemed to be written just to tear at his heart, after all this time it still hurt that there hadn't been anything that he could do to save his beloved from her fate at Vargas' hands. He remembered how she had dressed in the ceremonial robes of his motherland too please him on a day not that long ago. How his heart seemed to be the one on bed of nails, he kept expecting her to walk through the door and take him in her arms. He hoped she had found nirvana and would be waiting for him when his soul moved on to the next plane.  
  
  
  
And all we are, is all so far  
  
You're fallin' back to me, the star that I can see, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
  
You're fallin' out of reach, defying gravity, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
Remy Lebeau better known as Gambit sneaked a glace at the woman sitting across from him, she seemed lost in her own thoughts and he wondered if the song brought back as many memories for her as it did for him, when they first met, their on-again off-again courtship, Joseph, the night they had finally gotten to spend together in the cave, the trial, her abandonment, his return, her leaving to go find Destiny's diaries, their 'almost' deaths and subsequent return from the brink of grace, and everything else in between. It seemed like for so long just as the song she had been so far away yet close enough to touch - to hold, but always because of both their pasts and her powers they had just never been what they could have become. Now most of those obstacles were removed and they had both physically and mentally taken their relationship to the next level. The fact still remained in the back of his mind that she had pulled him back from perhaps his only chance at grace in God's eyes and he wondered if he was really ready to forgive her completely for that. Inwardly sighing he shuffled his deck and started the next game of solitaire, thinking that it was time to move past the pain and truly give living a chance, he dealt his hand, lost in a world of his own.  
  
  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can see  
  
I know you're out there, oh  
  
You're fallin' out of reach, defying gravity  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
Bishop was on patrol on the grounds when his ears picked up the sounds of a song being played from somewhere on the second floor dormitories. As he listened to the words he realized that he had rarely thought of his sister and the others that he had left behind when he had come to this time. A necessity he supposed if one didn't want to be caught up in a tidal wave of grief. Still though it was Christmas and times like these he would've given just about anything to see them just one more time and told them just how much he loved them, funny how the words that didn't seem to important at the time could have meant so much to him now.  
  
  
  
You're fallin' back to me, the star that I can see, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
  
You're fallin' out of reach, defying gravity, yea  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
Countless others in the house thought about the song and what it meant to them and others who were all a part of the X-men 'family'. Storm and Wolverine sat at the kitchen table talking quietly and remembering as the occasional person would filter through the room for a snack or drink. Both were quiet through the song as they remembered all the good times and the bad, as well as those they had saved and all those they had lost. Halfway through the song they held hands on the table, thankful for the time they had with those lost and the time still remaining with the friends and 'family' - however long that might be.  
  
  
  
You're fallin' back to me  
  
Well I know, I know  
  
Oh, you're fallin' out of reach  
  
I know.  
  
  
  
Jubilee softly turned off her radio and gathered her things for the exchange downstairs. Humming to herself as she wiped away tears she hoped that the song had done its job in helping her 'family' recover some of the spirit that was missing this year. It was a song meant to grieve to, yet also it held possibilities for the unknown future and was what everyone needed after the past months, time to grieve, and time to heal. Still humming she headed out the door relieved when she felt some of the desperation and tension that had been in the house gone and in its place a soothing calm, even though some of the sorrow was still present it was less desperate and more healing. Smiling she headed downstairs - to celebrate life, with those who she loved.  
  
  
  
Whoa! I ended up with something a lot more depressing than I intended or even how it started out as but after a few revisions I am proud of it - I almost cried writing it eeks!  
  
I will take requests, and I work at a radio station overnights with a country, top 40 and an oldies station in it, but I'm not promising anything if I can't find the song and I don't know the lyrics unless you tell me where to find them online. Oh yes as always I love reviews but flames are a sign that some immature person has too much time on there hands and needs to get a life, but if you use constructive criticism then I will take your thoughts seriously. Thanks for reading ;) and please let me know if you liked it. 


	2. One, Two

Hello again my little friends! OK bad movie lines aside thanks for reading and this next song is short and stupid but I couldn't get it out of my head - oh by the way did you know that if you have the hiccups it just makes typing all the harder for you. Especially if you're as crummy at typing as I am. I still own nothing but MY actual comics and some shoes.  
  
Here it is to the tune of 1, 2 buckle my shoe - snort - I need a life (or else this is what you get when a radio dj gets bored at 3:30 in the morning waiting for her next segment.)  
  
One, two Remy's comin' for you  
  
Three, four  
  
He'll get through any locked door  
  
Five, six Women he has pick  
  
Seven, eight He'll be sneakin' in late  
  
Nine, ten He'n Rogue are at it again ;)  
  
  
  
Hehehehe didn't expect that did ya - I have a sick mind but hey I'm allowed as an adult - plus I had to have my rogue/remy moment !)  
  
Review and request because I'm lazy and can't think of another song right now! 


	3. Hero

The stupid computer erased HOURS worth of work on this and another story, saying that I didn't save it. So here's to the death of the stupid machine and my being able to remember what went where. Plus we all now know how I start out my song fics by lining out the song first and adding the story and characters later grrrrrr - I hate all machines right now - this chapter was done and darn good to.  
  
Here's to more hours of frustrated work for me -  
  
Oh yea THE TWO TOWERS MOVIE RULES!!! Just thought I would let you know if you haven't seen it yet. 


End file.
